


A Decisive Moment

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Lilah's thoughts during the bar scene in "Tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decisive Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Funny how a split second can change how you feel about someone. A decisive moment, as it were. You’re doing your job, and it’s a good one as jobs go. You’re vaguely amused by it, to be sure, but you have the appropriate detachment. Christ, it’s bordering on Zen enlightenment you’re so fucking good at appropriate detachment. Because nothing you do is inexact.

But there’s this moment, and you just know it’s going to make you sloppy. Feeling makes you sloppy. Before it, you were enjoying a friendly, corporate-sanctioned game of cat and mouse with a man who was just a shell —a sad, bitter, empty shell. You didn’t care one way or another. Really, you didn’t.

But when he looked at you with such a spark of pure loathing and said, “You terribly anxious to find out?” you were forced to admit that yeah, you really did.


End file.
